His Final Goodbye
by Amaherst
Summary: Whilst Destroying A New Threat, Harry Dies As Expected. Read His Goodbye Letters To Seven Very Special People. Canon Couples.
1. Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter

_To my dearest Ginny, _

_As you read this I expect grief is at its peak at the moment. I certainly had to go with a great dramatic end, didn't I? I wasn't satisfied with just saving the world a few times. Though it is possible I may survive, I doubt it. This is going to be powerful magic, its going to kill us all in the cave tonight. _

_I won't tell you not to grieve, I won't tell you not to be upset nor not to cry, for I know it isn't possible. If you were gone, I would be inconsolable. I truly believe I'd just end it to be with you again. _

_But you're stronger than that, Gin. You'll live on to see Lily give birth to our first grandchild. You'll live on to see many more. You'll live on in the life of love we created together. I know your family will look after you for me, and James, Albus and Lily will be there always as a reminder to who I was. _

_You used to tell me everyday different qualities you saw in them that was mine. James had my spirit, he had the hero complex. Albus inherited my quietness and broodiness and hatred of fame. And Lily, my angel, had my loyalty to people, the undying faith in her friends, family and those around her._

_I thank you for the life you gave to me. For the love you gave to me. I know I can't have been the easiest of husbands. You told me often enough! I hope I made you smile. I always loved your smile. I always loved your laughs; they always varied depending on your mood and the reason for laughing. My favourite of your laughs is when you giggle of a night. It reminds me that this is real. That I'm not dreaming. That I'm not going to wake up and find myself in the tent with Ron and Hermione again still searching for Horcruxes_

_You have provided me with many happiest days of my life. And since you're not going anywhere I'll tell you them. _

_The first happiest day you truly gave me was when you said yes. I was unbelievably nervous doing it you know. But then you joined me on one knee and kissed me, pressed your forehead to mine and with that gorgeous smile you whispered yes. _

_The second happiest day you gave me was of course, our wedding day. Again, I was nervous. Of course Ron couldn't help but make me nervous with his taunts that you'd do a runner. He really is a prize git sometimes!_

_The third happiest day is the least expected I guess. We had been married two weeks and a day and we had come home from our glorious honeymoon. And as I sat down in our kitchen, you started bustling around. I looked up and saw you attempting to make breakfast. The key word – attempting. I remember teasing you and you telling me to come and help if I could do so much better. I did. The whole kitchen was a mess from our attempts at breakfast. We gave up and had a food fight with eggs, flour, tomatoes and goodness knows what else. And on the kitchen floor, amongst the mess and with flour all over our faces and egg in our hair, we made love. _

_I truly think that's when I started living again after the war. Just knowing we could do that anytime we wanted that we were free and we were happy. We were together and married. It's still the memory I use for my patronus._

_I think you can guess the fourth, fifth and sixth happiest days? In case not, it's the births of our three beautiful children. You gave up your dream job to provide me with children. I will never be able to thank you enough for that. _

_Being a Father changed me in a way. Though I'd had practise with Teddy who looked up to me and doted on me every time he saw me, I always had the reassurance that Andy was bringing him up. That he'd always have her there when I screw up. _

_With James, it was different. He was mine. I was his father. I had helped bring him into this world. Between me and you we had to raise this life. And though, I knew what to do the basics thanks to Teddy. I had no basis on how to bring him up properly. The only up bringing I had was one of cruelty, and of abuse. _

_I actually cried when I left St Mungo's after James was born. And you had gone to sleep. I cried because I was scared that James would end up being like me. That I would raise him wrong, and he would resent me. _

_I was frightened that I would be too lenient with him, he would expect everything on a plate, and he would end up like my cousin. I was frightened that I would be too hard on him, and he would grow up flinching and being nervous and being a stranger to love like I was. _

_But I collected you and James from the hospital the following day and everything fitted into place. And then Albus came along, and shortly after Lily was born. _

_You are such a great Mom to them They love and adore you as they should, and are protective of you in such a fierce way that I know you will be safe. _

_It seemed to happen so sudden that I looked around at the Burrow and saw a family. I was part of it, Gin. It was such an amazing and overwhelming feeling; a wonderful feeling. One that I'm glad to say has never left me. _

_I love you Ginny. With everything I have. My heart, from that first day in the common room, has always been yours. Never forget that. I will never allow you to feel lonely. I'll always be there with you; I'll always be watching you. _

_And when you come to board the final train, I'll be waiting for you. _

_With all my love, _

_Harry. _

_Xxx _

_P.S I could fill another hundred pages of parchment with kisses and it wouldn't be enough. _


	2. Theodore Remus Lupin

_To my favourite __Metamorphmagus, _

_I'm pleased to tell you as Head of the Auror Department Theodore Lupin that you will be taking over from me now that I'm dead. _

_Surprised? I knew you would be. You seemed to expect it to fall onto Ron, but before you say it should have been he's confided in me that he'll be retiring soon. He can afford it and he is getting frightened by his slow reflexes as he ages. _

_I know you will do the position with honour Teddy. You truly are a powerful wizard. I bet you tire from hear it but Remus and Tonks would have been so proud of their son, and I'm sure that they are. _

_Don't worry, I'll send them your regards when I see them soon. To be honest, writing these letters are fairly therapeutic. The more I write the more calm I become, and fear the inevitable less. I think I could go as far as saying I'm looking forward to meeting everyone again._

_You've grew into a fine young man Teddy. I'm proud to say I helped. _

_My proudest achievement involving you would be teaching you to speak; Tonks would have been thrilled to know your first word was "ma"; though my attempt was not "ma" but "grandma". It was your second word though, so your Grandma finally forgave me!_

_Never hesitate in anything you do Ted, because everything you do results in greatness. It seems you can do no wrong. Despite the fact that I strongly believe the Weasley's participation in your childhood had something to do with that; you really are Remus' son through and through. _

_I never expected you to be like them other than in looks. I always assumed it was how you brought the child up that created the knowable traits. I was pleasantly mistaken. _

_As you have gotten older, I have often mistaken you for your Father. Though this was a silly mistake as your demeanour is very much Tonks, it something you should pride yourself in. Remus was a very powerful wizard and a wonderful human being. _

_You have Tonk's spunk and passion. And of course her clumsiness! _

_Your Mother would have cried had she seen you today; top auror, married to Victoire, and two lovely children. I believe you Father would have too. _

_If you read my children's letters please do not be offended that I have not included a memory in your letter. There really is no explanation for it, it just felt right. Whereas with you telling you how much you're like your parents and how proud I am of you feels enough. _

_One last thing – please keep your eye on my family. Especially Ginny. _

_I'm so proud of you and I love you. _

_Harry. _

_Xxx_


	3. James Sirius Potter

_To my first born, James,_

_As you already know I'm going to be meeting the new threat of evil. I will be killed. These people refuse to live in this new world of equal rights, and continue to kill when there is no need. Comforting the families of the killed is not enough for me. I have to bring about the end of it. Call it the hero complex in me. But hey, you have it too. _

_I saw you last week, when Lily told us she was scared of them killing little Tulia once she arrives, the expression on your face was very much mine; which is why I'm doing this and no one else. I will not delegate this job. _

_Please do not be angry with me. I always hated your teenage years the most. You always seemed to resent me, and hate me for one thing or another. Your Mom reassured me it was just a stage of life, I doubt I was ever fully convinced until Rose and Hugo was the same with Uncle Ron. _

_Please do not blame yourself. I have noticed several errors in this letter where the blame could easily fall on your shoulders, and believe me if I had more time, I would be rewriting this, however, I do not. _

_You bring me so much joy son. From your detention days to the day you proposed to Sarah-May. I'm so sorry that I cannot be there to witness you bonded to life to her. Though I will be watching and I'll be there in spirit, it grieves to know that you will go through this special day without a hug from your old man. The feelings you will encounter due to this is hard to bear but as your mom did for me, Sarah-May will be there and you'll find you'll only think of me a few times on this day. Trust me, I'm talking from experience here. _

_I am so proud of you James. You have never been burdened with life as most your age have. No matter what obstacle is in your way of happiness, you simply push it aside. I say this in the best way possible but I was actually amazed at how well your school results came. With the amount of detentions, and pranks you did at Hogwarts I always suspected you'd go into the Joke Shop. But no, you made a name for yourself by other means. You refused to become an auror I was one. You refused to become a professional quidditch player. Your Mom was one, the same applied to sports writer. _

_You followed your own passions, not ones you inherited. Nothing made me happier. _

_I will not talk about the day you was born. Though, as happy as I was, this will not affect you emotionally. As a baby, you have no real definition of who you are. You just crave attention, are sick, make a mess, eat and sleep. _

_Surprised? I do hear more than I let on. _

_You really shouldn't tease your sister so much, but you'll learn the hard way as your Uncle Ron did. I will give you just one clue – Hormonal woman. See, saving complex? _

_I included several memories in your Mother's letter. I, though there are naturally many, pick only one out for us. _

_I was waiting at the train station. You had just graduated from Hogwarts. And as I saw you, Albus and Lily coming towards me, another student rounded on Lily. Before I had even had the chance to draw my wand, you had tackled him to the ground; binding him to a post, and letting his parents deal with the bully. _

_When we arrived home, I told you how proud I was of you for protecting your sister. It was then, I found, that we had our first man-to-man talk. We spoke of everything that night. I suspect Albus and Lily were jealous that night. _

_Please look after your Mum. She'll be hurting now. Look after Albus and Lily as much as you can. Though they both have their own partners, they will need their big brother. _

_I love you son, _

_Dad_

_Xxx_


	4. Albus Severus Potter

_To my dear son, Albus, _

_As you read this letter, I know you have been given the news that I have passed away on my final mission. I'm sorry to disappoint you. I knew how much you were looking forward to me retiring and getting away from the danger. I guess I never could just sit back and let others get on with it. _

_I always felt guilty when you grew up. You seemed to have developed all of my bad traits. I was afraid that you would be bullied and let others push you around until you finally lost your temper and hexed them into oblivion. You will never know the joy I experienced when during your school years; you were awarded for your good behaviour and services to the school. _

_You then turned your taste for angst into your career. Though I'll never get used to have someone as famous (as much as you dislike it) as you as a son, I'll always be proud. Hopefully where I'm going I'll be able to see if Prewitt wins his fight with his demons and gets the girl. _

_And, knowing you, the last book of the "Legacy of Woes" series will be dedicated to me, so please no soppiness in this dedication. Except how great a Dad I was, and how I taught you everything you know. And of course how devilishly handsome I was. _

_I hope at least you think one of those statements is true. I sometimes think I tried harder with you than I did with James and Lily. You reminded me of me when I was 15. Only you were 9 and growing up like it. It scared me. I didn't want you to hurt and push away your friends and family like I did. The relief I felt when you all came back after your first year at Hogwarts and you spoke of your friends and relative's adventures. _

_I have to thank you for putting up with your name. I know you tell me you like it. But I cannot be certain that this is true. I was an emotional sod after each child was born. I sometimes feel somewhat ashamed that I gave you children dead people's names. Though I guess yours is a little less explained than with James and Lily. _

_I was always proud of you son, and I always will be. Each one of my children has brought me happiness. A life I never deemed reachable when I was a teenager myself._

_There are many memories I could complete this letter with naturally but I must include this one in hopes that it will bring quicker healing and though your memory is only a recent one, it is an important one. A time in which I knew that when I left my family would be okay. _

_We had all gone with Lily for her check up on little Tulia since Dilan was unable to leave work. The healer had insisted that only four of was allowed, and that was only because of how famous we were! Though I could see what she meant 12 of us accompanying Lily into the examination room would have been quite a squash. _

_She naturally had chosen you, James, your Mum and me. _

_James looked petrified. As did I. My baby girl was pregnant! It's something a Father doesn't like to think about no matter how much he looks forward to becoming a Grandfather._

_It resulted that me and James stayed by the window watching the muggle's walk by and you and your Mom at Lily's side during the scan. I looked up to see your mom behind you as you held your sister's hand as she took the pain that the spell brought her while the thorough checks were made on Tulia. The pain she inflicted upon you is one I know well, but you endured it with a smiling face as you watched the image emitting from the healer's wand of your little niece. And as the healer proceeded to tell Lily she must transfer some nutrients into Tulia in order for her to survive. You remained strong, and told Lily its fine. That everything will be okay. During the painful process, you distracted her from the pain and talked with her constantly holding her hand. _

_I was amazed and besieged with happiness at how mature and confident you were. When you decide to ask the girl of your dreams to marry you, she will be a very lucky woman Al. _

_Please look after your Mum. And look after James and Lily too. You will all need someone to lean on when your own grief becomes too much. _

_I love you, son._

_Dad_

_Xxx_


	5. Lily Luna Potter

_To my little angel, Lily, _

_You, like your mother, will probably be one of those worst affected by my passing. I did what I had to do in order for a better world. You even expressed yourself how frightened you were of this new threat getting to Tulia when she arrives. _

_This brings me nicely to what I have to say next. I am truly sorry that I will never get to see my first grandchild. It pains me to think about not meeting her. _

_I am truly sorry Lily. But at least now you can all sleep in your beds safe; especially Tulia and that's what makes leaving easier. _

_I know your grief will soon turn to anger as your fiery temper comes to terms with what I've done. I know you do not truly hate me, you never could. I'm your dear old pa! _

_Don't stay down for long Lily. Your smile brightens the day and lifts the moods. I'm so proud of you, Lil. You've achieved so much, so quickly; quicker than anyone could have anticipated; especially me. _

_Though, now with circumstances being how they are I am glad. I am glad that I got to be able to walk you up the aisle, and even see you pregnant. I am glad I got to see you comfortable with a husband, a career in medicine and a baby on her way. _

_You always brought me so much delight. I never understood when all your uncles had their girls why they acted how they did. Then you came, and it was their turn to tease_

_I don't mind though, and I didn't then either. You were my little angel and you grew up knowing it. You had me wrapped around your little finger from the moment you could crawl I think. _

_And as you grew older, you used it to your full advantage, and you know it. _

_I'll always be rather jealous of the relationship you have with Dillon. When you brought him home to meet us for the first time, I hated him. I was supposed to be only man that could make you smile like that. I was supposed to be only one you belonged to. (Yes I know, you don't belong to anyone, but you'll be mine. No matter what Hermione tells you about the opposite sex owning you!) But suddenly Dillon came into your life, and you paid him more attention, and spent your time with him instead of me. _

_I seriously considered hexing him away. You can thank your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione for that not happening. With their excellent handling of Rose dating Scorpius and now engaged to him, I went to them. Needless to say, I warmed a bit to Dillon. _

_It wasn't only until Dillon spoke to me that I liked him. You've got a very wise husband Lily. But he's the one who's got my most precious girl with him. _

_Knowing you I know you've read either Albus' or James' letter first so you know to expect a memory. _

_Mine for you is from your wedding day; my most depressing day ever. Forget Voldemort and the first eighteen years of my life, that day was my most depressing. _

_Anyway, on with the memory:_

_I was waiting for you and your Mother to come down and join your five bridesmaids who were waiting with me. _

_It was a gasp from Roxanne that made me look up. And there you were; my beautiful little girl looking very much like her beautiful Mother on our wedding day. _

_As you can probably remember, tears made their way down my face at the sight of my little girl all grown up and about to pledge herself to a man. _

_As your bridesmaid made their entrance; after your Mom had gone to take her seat, you put your arm in mine and stood and waited for the music to welcome us in. _

_You then said the sweetest words a Dad could ever hear. _

"_Though I'm about to become a Leaver, I will always be a Potter. And though I will officially have another man in my life, you're always number one Daddy. I love you" _

_You'll remember me crying again. _

_Keep smiling Lily, your smile is wondrously contagious. _

_I love you, _

_Dad_

_Xxx_


	6. Ronald Bilius Weasley

_To the unbeatable chess player but more importantly my best friend, Ron, _

_Well you've received this letter which means you know the worst has happened. Though there was only a very slim chance of survival. Guess Harry Potter isn't indestructible after all! _

_After doing Ginny's and the children's letters I thought this one would be easier, yet I find it hardest. _

_You've always been there for me, through all the bad and hardest times. Stop it! I know what you're thinking. You came back each time Ron. At the most important times too. Think what would have happened if you hadn't come back and followed me into the forest? Not worth thinking about actually is it?_

_Did I ever thank you for sitting with me in that compartment in 1991? Oh. Good. Though I've hated that day a thousand times over, because I feared I was to blame for everything bad that happened to our family, it really was a good day we became best friends. _

_It really scares me that I could have ended up with Malfoy as a best friend instead. We would have all been really done for then! _

_We've had a good life really, haven't we? Discard the first eighteen years, except for the happy parts like falling in love with our wives, and we've had a perfect life. _

_Yet you still complain in the office every Monday morning. Well at least you can enjoy your retirement without the stresses of copycats. Especially now Teddy is head of the department. _

_Oh, also expect a hit from Ginny when she reads her letter. I told her about you teasing me on our wedding day. _

_Didn't tell her how I got revenge on your wedding day though. There's one happy memory for the funeral, bound to make people laugh. _

_That's what I want you to do. I don't want you to let my funeral be a mess of crying and depression. I want it to be happy. I want you to put the fun in funeral. _

_I got a second chance at life in the war. And I've truly lived. I have a great family, great friends and it's hardly ever that I'm not seen without a smile on my face. _

_That's how I want everyone to remember me. That I was a happy, always smiling, content as being a family man, loving guy. And anything else nice you want to throw into there. _

_I know you'll be able to do that for me. _

_My last request is to keep an eye out for Ginny. I know my children won't need any looking after, but if they go astray, push them in the right direction. Although this bit is definitely going into Hermione's letter as well! Or who knows what my children will be up to you with you guiding them!_

_Although, guys don't do this I am. I love you Ron, you're my brother, and my best friend._

_See you again sometime, _

_Your best friend, _

_Harry. _

_Xxx_


	7. Hermione Jean Granger Weasley

_To my utmost loyal, smartest best friend, Hermione,_

_I can guess how emotional you are right now as you read this, always were the emotional one. _

_From crying at the simplest things like a friendship returning to being passionate about giving the most dangerous creatures equal rights. For example, Manticores! Though I'm too much of a coward to admit it to your face, I was really pleased that they rejected that particular one! _

_Again, I'm having trouble writing the letters that should be the easiest. So forgive me, if it seems a little patchy. _

_I thought you were a right little snob when we were eleven you know, thought you would do nothing but bug us, I was gratefully mistaken. It took a mountain troll to bring us all together, but I thank that troll, I got the greatest friends a guy could ask for thanks to that ugly sod!_

_It's scary when you think about how things could have been so much different. I could never have done any year without you Hermione. Although you say there are better qualities in a wizard your brain has certainly helped us a lot. Nah scratch that line, your brain was what got us through those seven years alive and well. _

_I'm just thankful that brain had a wonderful woman attached to it! _

_I want to thank you for being like my sister Hermione. I often wonder how life would have been if I had been but a normal boy. My mind wanders and asks the very question of if I would have had any brothers or sisters. _

_I sometimes pine for it. As of course is natural, perfectly normal. _

_But when I get trapped in that world, it only takes a single look at all of us, and I smile and thank my lucky stars that this is where I ended up in the end of it all; with the greatest family ever. _

_My last mission for you Hermione is to help Ron in making my funeral a party. Something fun, something I would have enjoyed. I don't want my funeral to be sad and all tears. I want it to be a celebration of the happy life I had (Excluding the first eighteen years, but plus happy parts) _

_Ha, I've just read it back. Weird, really, how easy it is to be confused about what really would have been best isn't it? _

_If it weren't for Voldemort I doubt I would have been friends with you and Ron, I'd have had my parents' friends' children as friends most likely. I would have grown up with them perhaps. I doubt I would have fallen in love with my beautiful Gin. _

_But then again, that's another confusing world of thought that one can get lost in. _

_Don't forget about my last mission to you, I want it done with immaculate results!_

_I know you will, but I'll say it anyway (Yes I know you know what's coming). Please watch out for Ginny. You're her best friend; direct her into the light at the end of the tunnel. _

_Assure her that I'm happy; that I'm with everyone, waiting for her. _

_Keep an eye on my children. Though they are adults, they will always need a guiding light as we did. When they go astray guide them into the right direction._

_I love you Hermione. You're my sister and best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. _

_See you again. _

_Harry._

_Xxx_

**Right guys, this was actually my last chapter planned. However, some of you have asked me if I intend to do a chapter based on their reactions or the funeral. I had no intention on actually doing this, but have since thought it might add something to the story. Opinions would be lovely. And also what to do, I only want to write one more for this story, if I do. So it would either be a very solemn Potter household reading their letters or the funeral.**_  
_


	8. Goodbye To Harry James Potter

_To a loving husband, a devoted Father, a loyal friend and brother, and brilliant Godfather,_

_Long list there isn't there? And that's only from the seven of us writing this. We all miss you so much; nothing's the same anymore; though that's a bit of an understatement. _

_I guess it seems rather silly of us to be writing to you, but it's something we felt you deserved; especially after those heart-warming letters you sent to us. _

_It's Hermione writing this. Everyone voted me for my neat penmanship._

_We're going to start with your funeral. At your request, we celebrated your life, rather than mourn your death. We ensured that no one wore black, and funnily enough they mostly all chose something emerald green, made it look like something of an Irish festival, Seamus loved it! We had a lot of us talk about happy times. There was laughter and tears at those. _

_George spoke, as well as helping in with telling of your drunken shenanigans, he spoke of the impact you brought upon this world. You saved us as a nation three times, but you only lived through two. He told everyone that you were always a hero, even if you hated the term and you died a hero, doing what you did best. You'll always be a hero to us Harry, but you'll also just be Harry; the guy who, after the war, lived his life to the fullest and was hardly seen without a smile on his face. _

_I don't think anyone's head has recovered after your funeral! Not even with the aid of sobering potions. We certainly would have done you proud. Obviously not Lily, I'm being pressured to write! _

_We're still so very sad that you had to leave us Harry. We'd all much rather have had a lowly bed scene when we're ancient and you passing that way. But no, you had to be all heroic as usual, and save the day. I guess it was to be expected you wouldn't die normally. Really, could you imagine Harry Potter dying a normal death? It is somewhat unheard of isn't it? Harry Potter and normal in the same sentence!_

_I'm being told to move on now by Ginny. You'd be proud of her, Harry. She's being really strong, like you knew she could be. She even told Percy to stop being so prim and proper and let his hair down at your funeral, it was hilarious. _

_Your letters really helped us. They gave us the strength to carry on, and we ended up having fun reminiscing the past again that night. We almost felt like you were there laughing along side us, sipping a butterbeer and having your arm wrapped around Ginny. _

_It's all rather bittersweet down here. But we know you're happy. You're with your parents now, and the marauders; and Dumbledore and Tonks and of course Fred. Ron just pointed out that you're all probably laughing at us for being so sappy by sitting in your study doing this. But as usual Teddy, James and Ginny made us all do it, they're complete bullies! _

_Did I ever tell you how much chocolate frogs hurt when they're thrown at you! Three at once!_

_Anyway, on with the letter! You gave us some of the greatest days. As a friend, as a husband, as a Dad, a Godfather, a brother and everything else you're known of. We're going to miss those. _

_You excelled in everything you did; you conducted everything you did with pride, bravery, and nobility. We sometimes hated you for it; after all it did get you killed._

_As a father, you offered your children everything they needed. You guided them through childhood through to their teenage years and finally to their adult lives. They wouldn't be who they are they are today if you hadn't shaped them. Yes, they're the ones telling me to put this so stop being modest and saying I'm attempting to give you a big head. Sorry, bigger head. Blame your children this time! _

_Further more, you were a brilliant husband to Ginny; always loyal, faithful, and loving. You gave her all those years of happy marriage. You provided her with her every need and every want. You never failed to make her smile during your marriage. And she wants you to know that you'll always be the only one for her, she's waiting to join you one day, and she's counting on you being there to meet her at the station. _

_A loyal, faithful and caring best friend was what Ron and I found in you. You never faltered in your friendship with us. Yes, you argued with us, lost your temper, shouted at us but you also advised us, stuck up for us and showed us true sacrifice. And heck, the person that can stick me and Ron arguing for all those years really has a great quality to see the best in people rather than the worst. Ron and I reckon you should wait for us at that station too, we might just need you to calm one of us down!_

_You were a great Godfather too. You raised him as your own yet never failing to let him know how great Remus and Tonks were, and that his parents loved him and were watching him and how proud they would have been. Andy always said she wouldn't have done such a great job without you Harry. _

_This is just a little of how much impact you've had on our lives, Harry. Everyone knows you saved our world, three times. But your family and friends have had the best of you. You've left footprints in our hearts, and you'll never be far from our thoughts. _

_See you again someday, where nothing can taint our laughter. _

_Always our love, _

_Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus, Lily, Ron and Hermione. _

_X � � � � � X���������� X � � �� X������ X � � � X������������ X_

_�_

**Well, this is truly the end. Since you guys got an eighth chapter out of me after all. Thanks to all my reviewers. Special thanks goes to **purpleducki88 **who bought a brilliant suggestion for this chapter and **KittyxKat **for helping me the light in a funeral. Reviews appreciated. Until next time, bye!�**


End file.
